


More Than What it Might Seem

by rockyrocket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Post-Break Up, be warned, im a whore for happy endings alright shush, klance are ex's, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocket/pseuds/rockyrocket
Summary: Five times Klance Falls apart and one time they fall togeather.





	More Than What it Might Seem

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess oops

Lance is a flirt. Keith is a loner. Hunk noticed that these two things seem to be a general rule of thumb. Just like Pidge being the resident genius and Shiro being the dad. 

 

Lance was the flirt, the ass, the provoker of Keith. Lance fell into this role like everything else, head first. Especially when he was trying to seduce a local beauty. He seemed to have about a  90% - 10% percentile of hitting or missing. (90% surprisingly enough be hitting and the 10% were missing.) Or at least, that's what Hunk observes. Hunk can also tell how Lance feels about a target by the way his body language reads. He has a certain way he acts around the ones he has no real interest in. Something that, to them, comes off as mysterious and sexy but is just thinly veiled boredom. He has a way of acting around the ones he finds a little interesting. The way he likes to tell them about the beauties of his home planet and the way he likes to watch the way they listen to him. He likes people who seem to care about him. There is a third way he acts though. When he finds a pretty alien with black hair pale skin and purple eyes he seems different. Like an animal who spotted his prey. He is sharp and sexy and the poor, flustered aliens don't even know what hit them before they are leaving with him. 

 

Or at least, that's what Hunk observes. 

 

Lance is Hunk’s best friend and vice-versa. So naturally, Lance tells Hunk basically everything. Of course, Hunk who loves Lance listens to it all. So when Lance finally tells Hunk why he and Keith fight the way they do, Hunk listens. 

 

Lance is visibly shaking. Lance is only sitting a little farther apart from him on the bed in hunk’s room and hunk needs to resist the urge to reach out and grab his hand to comfort him. Hunk knows lance does not like to be touched when he is worked up but to hunk, it is just reflex. 

 

Lance‘s eyes dim for a moment and a small smile spreads across his face. He looks to Hunk like he is lost in a memory. Suddenly, he shakes his head and comes back to reality. 

 

“Hunk did I ever tell you that I was in love with someone? They had even loved me back too.” 

 

Hunk did not know that. 

 

“I did not know that.” 

 

“Yeah, he really had me convinced that he loved me.”  

 

The fact that Lance said ‘loved’ instead of ‘loves’ bored its way into Hunk’s brain.

 

“If you don’t mind, tell me what happened.” 

 

“It was right before I moved in with you. We actually shared a dorm for years. Room 505.” 

 

Lance took a breath and continued. 

 

“It was so early in the morning. I heard the click of the door opening to wake me up. When I looked up at the door he was staring at me like had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. I had asked him what he was doing before my eyes could focus but as they did I realized that I did not need to ask. I remember what he was wearing like it was yesterday. His entire outfit was black all up to his face where he was wearing a red bandana as a face mask. It was pulled up to just under his purple eyes. His black bangs were spilling out of the hood he was wearing. He looked angelic.” 

 

Lance’s breath hitched and the dams in his eyes started spilling but he did not stop his speech. 

 

“He just stood there looking at me. For a long while, that's all he did. For a long while, that's all I did too. It was then I noticed he had a bag on his shoulder. I asked him where he was going. He gave me a look like it was stupid of me to ask because he was not going to tell me anyway. So I decided to ask the question that I was scared most to ask. I asked him how long he’d be gone. For the first time in that conversation, he had the nerve to look sad. He told me he loved me.” 

 

Lance’s wet eyes looked into Hunk’s saddened ones. “I asked him: “You aren't coming back are you?” All he said to me was: “Please don’t make me answer this Lance, this is hard for me too.”

 

“I laughed out loud when he said that to me Hunk. I could not help myself.” 

 

“It was a shock. I understand.” Hunk consoled. 

 

“It was a cold, cold laugh that I don't think I have ever heard from myself before or since then. It felt odd too, with every syllable it was splintering my heart into smaller pieces.” 

 

Hunk and Lance were both silents for a while, both processing what Lance had said. 

 

“What happened next Lance, between you two?” 

 

“Not very much. I just told him that if he walked out that door now he should forget we ever happened and then he left. In the days after I tried to go on in the same place like nothing happened but I couldn't, to many memories. So, soon I applied for a roommate and we moved in together.” 

 

“You just forgot years of your life?” 

 

“I tried to at least. I moved. I burned the things he left behind. I bought a closet full of new clothes, I made new friends, I started seeing new girls, I revamped my personality. No matter what I did I could never escape his ghost. The thing is, he had become a part of me.” 

 

Lance reached up and wiped some tears away from his face. “Hunk, I've been so angry for so long. I was angry at him for leaving me but I was also angry for him listening to me.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“We did meet again,” Lance made a fist and then relaxed. “When we meet? He acted as he had never met me at all.” 

 

Hunk’s eyes went wild with realization. “Keith?” 

 

Lance seemed to not hear Hunk at all, eyes clouded with rage. “I'm most angry not at him, but at myself because whatever I do I can't get myself to stop loving him.” Lance's nails were digging into his skin. “No matter how much he hates me I just can’t stop. He’s haunting me and I'm furious.” 

 

“Keith?” Hunk seemed to be asking just to make sure. 

 

“Keith.” 

 

“Wow. Congratulations, Lance McClain, you’ve surprised me.” 

 

“Honestly, at first I surprised me too. Soon though, I realized how similar we were and how much I could love him. And love him I did-do-did-,” Lance placed his head in his hands.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Fuck, indeed.” Hunk patted Lance’s back as he let out the last of his sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this isn't finished maybe I'll write more if you guys want more
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates and general memes @rockyrockettt


End file.
